1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an expanding operating device and an operation system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an expanding operating device which is connected to an operating device via a connector to thereby allow the expanding operating device to be used with the operating device as a single unit, and an operation system in which a plurality of operating devices are connected to perform an operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of such device is disclosed in “http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/controllers/index.html”. In the related art, “Wii remote controller” (Wii: registered trademark) has a three-axis motion sensor for detecting changes in a tilt and a motion of itself. “Nunchaku” also has a three-axis motion sensor. The Wii remote controller as a main controller is provided with an expanding connector, and the “Nunchaku” as an expanding controller is connected to the Wii remote controller via the expanding connector.
In a certain game, the player performs an operation by holding the Wii remote controller with one hand and by moving the Wii remote controller. In another game, while holding the Wii remote controller with one hand, and the Nunchaku with the other hand, the player performs an operation by moving each of the Wii remote controller and the Nunchaku.
However, since the Wii remote controller and the Nunchaku are only provided with acceleration sensors as motion sensors, it is not easy to detect a rotative motion especially on a principle plane. More specifically, if a slice shot is done in a tennis game, for example, an angular velocity or a rotation angle about the Wii remote controller have to be detected with high accuracy. These variables can be calculated from the accelerations in the three-axis directions detected by the acceleration sensor, but each of the acceleration in the three-axis directions also includes an acceleration component by the gravity, so that complex calculation is required for evaluation the angular velocity or the rotation angle with high accuracy.
This requires that a routine for such calculation has to be incorporated in an individual game program, which imposes a high load to a developer. Furthermore, by repetitively executing such calculations, a high load is imposed on a CPU of a game apparatus. Thus, it is conceivable that a gyro sensor for detecting an angular velocity is connected to the Wii remote controller via the expanding connector.
(I) However, even in a state that the gyro sensor is connected, the Nunchaku cannot be used, so that it is impossible to play a game utilizing both of the Wii remote controller and the Nunchaku.
(II) By merely adding the gyro sensor, it is impossible to detect the motion with accuracy and ease.
Furthermore, the Wii remote controller can be attached with a strap, and the wrist of the hand holding the Wii remote controller runs through the ring of the strap attached to the Wii remote controller. Furthermore, the connector of the Nunchaku is provided with a hook, and the cord of the strap attached to the Wii remote controller is hung and retained with the hook of the connector of the Nunchaku. Thus, the connector of the Nunchaku and the expanding connector of the Wii remote controller are firmly secured with each other.
On the other hand, as described above, in a case that the gyro sensor for detecting an angular velocity is connected to the Wii remote controller via the expanding connector, it is desirable that the gyro sensor is provided with another expanding connector in order that a game can be played even in a state that the gyro sensor is connected to the expanding connector of the Wii remote controller.
(III) However, in a case that the connector of the Nunchaku is connected to the expanding connector on a side of the gyro sensor, that is, in a case that there is a gyro sensor between the Wii remote controller and the connector of the Nunchaku, it is difficult to hand and retain the cord of the strap with the hook of the connector of the Nunchaku.